This invention relates to windmills as structures harnessing wind to generate power.
Current windmills have rotating blades supported and rotating on some type of bearings. The rotation causes friction that must be overcome before the windmill blades will turn. Furthermore, power-generating windmills have electromagnetic resistance to rotation that also must be overcome to generate power. Too often, wind velocity is not strong enough to overcome these inertial forces, and the blades do not move, and no power is generated.
In accordance with the present invention, the windmill blades are magnetically levitated such that there is no physical contact with the support, avoiding friction. Furthermore, the electromagnetic resistance is varied relative to the rotation speed of the blades. When the blades are at rest, the electromagnetic circuit is inactivated such that the blades have no force to prevent their rotation, friction or electromagnetic, enabling the blades to start rotating at near zero wind speed. As the blades gain rotational momentum, the electromagnetic generators are progressively activated, providing the maximum power generation without stalling the windmill.
Accordingly, advantages of a magnetically levitated windmill over a conventional windmill are:
Produces power at very low wind velocity, solving the major problem with wind power.
Eliminates power loss to friction
Generates maximum power by varying electromagnetic resistance to wind velocity
Reduces maintenance since frictionless parts last longer.